The application refers to a seat for a means of transport, with a seat surface and a backrest. The seat has a reboard seat frame which is pivotably mounted in the lower region of the backrest and/or in the connecting/transition region of backrest and seat surface. At least one part of the cushion of the backrest is connected to the reboard seat frame and can pivot with this seat frame. The reboard seat frame in a stowed position is arranged essentially parallel to the backrest. From the stowed position, the reboard seat frame can be pivoted into a reboard in-use position in which it occupies an angular position between the planes of the backrest and of the seat surface. In the reboard in-use position, the part of the cushion of the backrest which is connected to the reboard seat frame and which can pivot with this seat frame forms the seat surface of a reboard child seat.
The invention additionally refers to a seat system for a means of transport. The seat system comprises a seat with a seat surface and also a reboard seat frame which supports a cushion. A releasable connection is provided between the reboard seat frame and the seat, wherein the reboard seat frame in the connected state is pivotably mounted in relation to the seat. In a reboard in-use position, the reboard seat frame is fixed in an inclined position in relation to the seat surface. Finally, the invention refers to a reboard seat frame for such a seat system.
With a seat or a seat system of this type, infants can be well secured in means of public transport, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,735 B1. Better protection is offered to children than the lap belts of conventional seats can offer them. Particularly in airplanes, it is not necessary, however, for the infant to be secured in this way during the entire duration of the journey. Just as with adults, it is adequate in fact if the infant is secured during takeoff, during landing and during turbulences.
The invention is based on the object of introducing a seat, a seat system and a reboard seat frame of the type referred to in the introduction, which offers higher flexibility in phases of the journey in which a specific securing of the infant is unnecessary.
The seat according to the invention is first characterized in that the part of the cushion of the backrest which is connected to the reboard seat frame and which can pivot with this seat frame forms the seat surface of a reboard child seat. An upper part of the cushion is pivotably connected to an upper region of the reboard seat frame. The two parts of the cushion are pivotably interconnected, and the lower part of the cushion is displaceably connected to the lower region of the reboard seat frame. The reboard seat frame can additionally be pivoted into a reclined position in which it is arranged essentially parallel to the seat surface.
First of all, some terms which are used within the scope of the invention should be explained.
The term reboard seat refers to a seat in which infants (preferably under two years) can be transported opposite to the customary sitting direction.
The seat according to the invention has an integrated reboard child seat. For this purpose, a reboard seat frame is provided, which supports this reboard child seat. It is pivotably mounted in the lower region of the backrest or in the connecting/transition region of backrest and seat surface. The pivotability is formed so that it can be pivoted from a stowed position, in which it is arranged essentially parallel to the backrest, into a reboard in-use position, in which the plane of the reboard seat frame lies between the planes of the backrest and of the seat surface. In the stowed position, the reboard seat frame for example can form the frame of the backrest.
The backrest cushion, or at least one part of it, is connected to the reboard seat frame and can pivot together with it. In the reboard in-use position, this part of the cushion forms the seat surface of a reboard child seat.
In the reboard in-use position, the pivoted reboard seat frame therefore forms the frame of a reboard child seat. Upon this frame is fastened the pivotable part of the cushion of the backrest as a seat surface. Within the scope of the invention, it is possible for the fastening of the pivotable part of the cushion of the backrest to be carried out exclusively on the reboard seat frame, or else additionally in the lower region, on the seat, especially on its backrest.
The reboard seat frame in the stowed position should not impair the sitting comfort for an adult passenger, or insignificantly so in any case. For this purpose, provision can be made for the reboard seat frame in the stowed position to be arranged in the edge region of the backrest, or to encompass the backrest at the sides and also on the upper edge. It does not then extend through the padded region of the backrest. Alternatively, provision can be made for the reboard seat frame (especially its upper edge) to be immerged in a recess of the backrest cushion to such depth that it does not impair the sitting comfort.
The reboard seat frame is preferably formed essentially in the shape of a U. In a top view of the seat, it has the shape of an inverted U. The two long members of the U are arranged in the side region of the backrest, the bottom of the U being in the region of the upper edge of the backrest.
The reboard seat frame can additionally be pivoted into a reclined position in which it is arranged essentially parallel to the seat surface. In this reclined position, the pivotable part of the cushion of the backrest extends the seat surface of the seat further forwards. If securing of babies and infants is no longer necessary (for example after reaching the cruising altitude of an airplane), a flat reclined surface can be formed by pivoting into the reclined position.
The reboard seat frame must be fixed in the provided angular position of the reboard in-use position. This can be carried out by the reboard seat frame in the reboard in-use position being supported on the armrests of the seat and/or on retaining devices which are connected to the armrests of the seat. For example, bolts, which can project inwards from the armrests, can be provided and form a support surface for the reboard seat frame.
The part of the cushion of the backrest which can pivot with the reboard seat frame is preferably padded on both sides. In the stowed position of the reboard seat frame, the side of this cushion which points away from the backrest can then be used as a backrest cushion for adults or taller children. In the reboard in-use position, and also in the reclined position, the opposite side of the cushion of the backrest is used as a seat surface of a reboard child seat or as a reclined surface.
The part of the cushion which can pivot with the reboard seat frame preferably has an essentially rigid core. “Essentially rigid” in this context means that the cushion in the reboard in-use position is sufficiently dimensionally stable in order to form a seat surface for babies and infants.
The part of the cushion of the backrest which can pivot with the reboard seat frame is formed in two parts. The two parts of the cushion are pivotably interconnected. “Pivotably” in this context means a jointed connection or simply a flexible connection of the two cushion parts. In this case, for example, a material section can be provided which is less rigid than the remaining regions of the cushion. The upper part of this cushion, which is formed in two parts, is pivotably connected to an upper region of the reboard seat frame. The lower part of the cushion is displaceably connected to the lower region of the reboard seat frame. For example, it can be movable by means of suitable guides in slots of the reboard seat frame and, if applicable, can be fixable in different positions.
In the stowed position, the two parts of the cushion preferably form a uniform backrest, that is to say are not pivoted towards each other, or barely so. In the reboard in-use position, the two parts are pivoted towards each other and the lower region of the lower part of the cushion is moved upwards on the reboard seat frame so that a reboard seat recess is formed.
The reboard seat frame can additionally have an extendable privacy screen. This for example can be formed from a material and can have one or more corresponding adjustable clamps. It can especially be used in the reclined position and can protect children in the child seat against visual influences and draft.
According to the invention, it is preferred that the reboard seat frame and/or the part of the cushion of the backrest which can pivot with the reboard seat frame have fixing devices for a lap belt of the seat. In this embodiment of the invention, a significant part of the forces which act upon the reboard seat during braking of the means of transport or in the case of an accident are deflected via the belt to the seat frame.
The length of the surface of the seat is preferably adjustable. In this way, an adjustment to the thigh length of the passenger is possible. The seat preferably has armrests, of which the distance from each other is adjustable. By reducing the distance of the armrests the seat can be made “narrower” for smaller children. Furthermore, the height of the armrests can also be adjustable.
In an advantageous embodiment, the seat comprises in addition to an armrest a child armrest. “Comprises in addition to” means that the arm support surface of the child armrest is other than the arm support surface of the armrest. The child armrest can occupy a stowed position and an in-use position. In the stowed position, the child armrest is integrated into the contour of the armrest, that is to say the child armrest does not essentially project sideways beyond the arm support surface of the armrest. In the in-use position, the child armrest has a reduced distance to the seat surface in the vertical direction, and in the horizontal direction has a reduced distance to the opposite armrest. The distance is reduced in each case in comparison to the arm support surface of the armrest.
There are different mechanisms conceivable, by means of which the child armrest changes between the in-use position and the stowed position. It is possible, for example, for the child armrest to be retracted into the armrest along guide rails. In an advantageous embodiment, the child armrest is pivoted around an axis which is parallel to the armrest for changing between the in-use position and the stowed position.
A magnet which interacts with a metal element can be provided in order to hold the child armrest in the stowed position. Such a locking is free of wear. In order to release the child armrest from the stowed position the magnetic force has to be overcome. A hand grip can be provided on the child armrest for this, upon which hand grip the operating person can act directly in the stowed position. It is visually attractive, however, if the child armrest in the stowed position fits into the armrest in a manner which is as flush as possible. In order to be able to release the magnet, however, the child armrest is first brought into an intermediate position between the stowed position and the in-use position, in which the child armrest can be gripped.
The seat according to the invention can be used for example in airplanes, buses or trains.
The seat system according to the invention is characterized in that the cushion comprises an upper and a lower part, wherein the upper part of the cushion is pivotably connected to an upper region of the reboard seat frame, wherein the two parts of the cushion are pivotably interconnected, and wherein the lower part of the cushion is displaceably connected to the lower region of the reboard seat frame. For example, it can be movable by means of suitable guides in slots of the reboard seat frame and, if applicable, can be fixable in different positions. Furthermore, the reboard seat frame can additionally be pivoted into a reclined position in which it is arranged essentially parallel to the seat surface.
In the case of the previously described seat according to the invention, the reboard seat frame is connected to the seat in a fixed manner. In the stowed position, the reboard seat frame is arranged so that a person can sit on the seat without major losses of comfort. Slight losses of comfort, however cannot be avoided. In the case of increased comfort demands even these slight impairments cannot be accepted.
In the case of the seat system according to the invention the inventive idea is realized in a way in which the seat can be used without limitations if the reboard seat is not used. The reboard seat frame is a separate part which is then connected to the seat only when required. For the rest of the time, the reboard seat frame is stowed elsewhere.
In order to secure the child, the reboard seat frame is brought into the reboard in-use position in which it is connected by its lower end to the seat and is fixed in relation to the seat so that it is inclined in relation to the seat surface.
In the reboard in-use position, the cushion which is supported by the reboard seat frame is connected to the reboard seat frame or to suitable elements of the seat so that a seat recess results. The infant can be seated in this seat recess and secured with belts. In order to bring the reboard seat frame from the reboard in-use position into the reclined position the lower part of the cushion is displaced in relation to the reboard seat frame so that the cushion is aligned essentially parallel to the reboard seat frame. The reboard seat frame is pivoted so that it is aligned essentially parallel to the seat surface. The cushion then forms a flat surface upon which the infant can lie.
The pivot bearing between the reboard seat frame and the seat can be a component part of the seat or a component part of the reboard seat frame. It is also possible, however, for the connection between the reboard seat frame and the seat to form the pivot bearing at the same time. For example, the pivot bearing can comprise a bearing bolt which is guided in a bearing shell. When connecting the reboard seat frame to the seat the bearing bolt is inserted into the bearing shell, and for disconnecting, the bearing bolt is withdrawn from the bearing shell.
In order to prevent pivoting of the reboard seat frame in relation to the seat in the reboard in-use position, a retaining element is provided. The retaining element can be designed so that it transmits the force onto a component part of the seat or onto another element which is in a fixed spatial relationship to the seat. In an advantageous embodiment, the force is transferred onto an armrest of the seat. The retaining element can be supported in a suitable manner on the armrest or on an element which is connected to the armrest. A secure retention can be achieved if the retaining element comprises a retaining hole and a retaining bolt which can be inserted into the retaining hole.
The reboard seat frame of the seat system is an independent subject of the invention. The reboard seat frame and the seat of the seat system according to the invention can be combined with further features which are described in detail in connection with the seat according to the invention.
The seat according to the invention or the seat system according to the invention is arranged preferably next to a customary seat. An adult who is sitting on the customary seat can then, during the journey, supervise a child who is accommodated in the reboard seat frame. For the frequent case where an adult travels with two children, a seat can also be arranged on the other side of the customary seat and in one of its positions is intended for children. The latter seat can comprise a reboard seat frame, but it can also be adapted to children in another way.